Freya
Ice Queen Freya rules the whole Frozen Labyrinth area and keeps it in a state of eternal winter. She resides in a Castle, located in the north-western parts of the Labyrinth – the Garden. Before she became the dread Ice Queen, Freya had a different name. She was called Felicia or "Licia''Grand Head Chamberlain Sirra" and she was a princess of the old Elmoreden Empire. She was also a learned magician and pleasant enough, but self-centred. Eventually, she was expelled by her enemies within the court. A simple allegation of the study of dark magic was all it took. At some point, a Sage named Sayan came before the royal court. He said he found a crystal that held within in it an immense power of cold, and was looking for someone who could master its energies. Felicia, ever diligent in her studies and trying always to prove herself, brought Sayan before her. At the precise moment that Felicia and Sayan met, the crystal shattered and its energy washed over Felicia, her body becoming a vessel of the Ice Crystal. Not long after, Sayan was nowhere to be found and Felicia soon began to change. She started insisting that others in the royal court call her Freya, and she became increasingly moody and obsessed. The power of the crystal only accentuated her more vile personality traits and gave her power no mortal should possess. She has become not unlike a god herself. Her natural beauty, her magical talent, and her lust for knowledge and power helped made her the perfect host for Freya. A week passed and a servant called her Felicia by mistake – that was all it took to incur Freya’s wrath. The servant was turned to ice. Felicia’s love for the people of the kingdom became perverted, as she became obsessed with preserving their beauty in the form of ice sculptures to last forever. Her loyal guards thought that Princess Felicia still existed somewhere within the Ice Queen’s mind and hoped to bring her back. However, when Kier, Felicia’s best friend and protector, tried to convince her to give up her power and sway her from evil, she mercilessly turned him to ice as well. Felicia tried to hide the shards of the Ice Crystal from other people, but eventually, as the power leaked out, everyone near her – knights, soldiers, nobles, butlers, servants and cooks – came under the crystal’s control. Even the Grand Head Chamberlain and Master Elven Magician – Sirra, nowadays also referred to as "''the Ice Fairy", succumbed to the power. Thus began the reign of the Ice Queen.Jinia, Jinia's Guild Clan Hall Jinia Guild, formerly a group of Knights serving the royal court and Felicia, set out to restore Queen Freya to her original self. But over the years, the mission to turn Felicia back has changed and became a quest to save the world from the destructive might of the Ice Queen by killing her once and for all. To reach that goal, they are even willing to join hands with Sirra, who became able to resist Freya’s power and return to her original self. Notes